Best Mistake
by WonWon-7
Summary: OneShot. [DMxHG] If only for the last time, will they love each other.


_Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Harry Potter or the characters associated with J.K. Rowling's workings. I do however own plots, places, or characters put into this. No infringement intended._

**Best Mistake**

Time seemed to stop as they caught each other's eyes in the swirling mist of multicoloured lights flying across the vast gardens of Hogwarts School. If there was anything, more important at that time it would be the killing of the Dark Lord, but it just seemed to slip from their minds.

"Hermione."

"Draco." They whispered.

Tears slid down Hermione's face as she saw the pain in his eyes and the love he possessed in his body. She never met anyone who could love someone as much as the Slytherin himself. He may have been the one to give her hell throughout their first six years of Hogwarts, but it did not mean that he never had that special place in his heart for her. He just never wanted anyone to know, to find out, or to let it slip through the wrong hands.

He wanted to be the one to hold her. Tell her he loved her. Tell her that everything was all right and he would always protect her. And here they were in the middle of it all and he did not know how to keep his promise. He could either run across this wretched lawn or have the risk of being killed in the process, trying to tell the woman he loved the most that he loved her with everything he had. Alternatively, there was staying right there, staring at her and never getting the chance to tell her he loved her again.

The memories they held came crashing down upon his shoulders. Their first day of school, his first time calling her that foul name, mudblood and not regretting it…the first kiss they shared, their first intimate moment of love and passion, the first time he ever loved someone so much that he felt like the world around him was melting around the two to fit them perfectly. He would not let those moments fade from his touch, no he would not.

He looked around him and began to run towards Hermione, who was casting spells to oncoming Death Eaters. Dodging some of the teachers and blasting killing curses towards Death Eaters, he continued to run towards her. He would reach her and tell her one last time that he loved her, for whatever his fate might bring him.

He could hear his name being called, "Malfoy!" But he refused to listen. He heard it again and this time, he spun around and saw a Death Eater advancing on him, his hair long and silver-blond and the Malfoy smirk plastered across his malicious face, and without any guilt or second thoughts, he screamed the first thing that came to his mind.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" And the man fell over with a loud thump. Yet again, his eyes scanned for his Hermione and he saw her once more, backed up against a tree, writhing in pain from two Death Eaters only too well-known in his Slytherin year.

Crabbe and Pansy had cornered Hermione against that tree and had both spat out the 'Cruciatus' curse. For it was such a strong blow to her, she didn't have any strength to wiggle her toes or move her fingers.

Anger boiled in Draco's veins as he sneered and sprinted over to his next hated victims. His wand clutched tightly in his hand, his yells ripped through the open midnight skies as shot numerous curses towards them and then it clicked –What am I doing?

Those two little words emitted from his mouth twice, before both friends slumped together in a heapful pile, Pansy on the bottom and Crabbe on the top.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco as he helped Hermione up. Her eyes were half-lidded as she tried to look at Draco, if only for the last time.

"I love you, Draco. I will love you, everyday of my life and after death."

"Don't you say that, Hermione. Don't you say that." He pleaded with her. Her body seemed to be losing all energy as they sat there. He pulled her unto his lap, cradling her there. Tears had seemed to escape from his beautiful grey eyes as he looked down at the woman who had changed him so much.

He wasn't about to let her go.

"If only for another life, Draco, I will see you again. You don't how much I love you." Her voice was raspy. His body shook under her. "Don't cry, my love." She said, frowning softly. He shook his head and ran his hands through her hair and on her face.

"You're the only woman I will ever love. No one will ever take your place." He said between soft sobs. Hermione smiled softly and grabbed at his robe sleeve and pulled him down to her. She wanted him to remember her, for eternity.

Their lips met in a captivating, gentle kiss. Draco did not want to let her go. They pulled away and stared in each other's eyes, if only for the last time.

"You were my best mistake, Draco Malfoy. I love you." And without another word, she slowly died in his arms.

"And so you were mine." He said kissing her forehead for the last time.

That night, the Dark Lord had nearly escaped through the gates of Hogwarts before he himself was cornered by Harry, Ginny, Ron and Draco.

"You killed my Hermione." Draco seethed through clenched teeth. "Now it's your turn, you sick bastard."

All wands turned unto him, shouts of 'Avada Kedavra' rang throughout the darkness of the night. The green mists lit up the skies and everything stood still.

All but Draco.

"I will miss you all." He mumbled as he looked down at the fading body of the man he was to call 'Master' only years ago. "You have helped our community, Harry Potter, Ginny and Ronald Weasley. May your names live forever in glory." And without another glance around at anyone, he put his wand up towards himself and thought of those warm chocolate eyes and the tears that escaped from his own grey eyes and without hesitation, spoke those two little words if only for one last time.

"I loved you, my best mistake." Was his last thought, before his body weighted down and died on the same grounds as his own beloved.

_Authors Notes: This is my first one-shot. So, yeah. Tell me what you think of it! Reviews, please.  
Chapter title off one of my more favourite songs - **Best Mistake by Jamison Parker.**_


End file.
